miaandmefandomcom-20200223-history
Mia and Me - Episode 306
Unicorn Kindergarten is the sixth episode of the third season of Mia and Me. Summary Mia finds Lavera in the Kindergarden where Esko wants to play, but he's too old. Onchao is tired of looking after his sister Kyara all day so Mia decides she has fun with him. Kyara goes to the Kindergarten and plays with the other foals. They play in bushes with color spreading out of them. Kyara ends up stuck in a sticky grass, for Dax left to capture her before Lavera saves her. Plot Mia and Sara try tasting the ice cream they made using goat milk, but quickly realize it needs something sweet. As they head out to pick raspberries, Mia spots a beekeeper waving to them, but Sara isn't interested in talking to him. Mia decides to go talk to him anyways, and learns that he and Sara were friends prior to Sara's accident. He gives Mia an MP3 player with some music on it as a gift for Sara. Mia catches up to Sara, telling her about Fabio and his gift to her, but Sara isn't interested. Returning home, Mia's bracelet soon begins to glow, and she excuses herself to go inside to wash the berries while Sara is brushing Peppino. Mia leaves the MP3 player outside with Sara. Mia meets up with Esko, who is playing with some unicorn foals. Agreeing with Lavera, the unicorn looking after the foals, that Esko is a bit too old to play with the kindergarten foals, Mia offers to bring him to find Onchao. Onchao is rather worn out from babysitting his sister all day, so Mia offers to take over so Onchao can go have fun with Esko. However, while Mia is telling Yuko and Mo about the latest riddle and attempting to figure out its meaning, Kyara runs off on her own. Meanwhile, Lord Drakon orders Dax to go capture Kyara, while Gargona has to make a list on everything in Centopia that might pose a potential threat. Dax eventually makes a bet with Gargona, telling her he'll make the list for her if he fails to capture Kyara. Gargona is pleased to have a day off. Mia, Yuko and Mo realize Kyara has run off and go to look for her. Kyara goes the wrong way while trying to catch up to Onchao, and ends up encountering Lavera and the kindergarten foals. Kyara is quick to join the foals in playing around, and they run different colored mushrooms which leaves them covered in different colored spores. Lavera helps out Kyara after she gets caught up in some sticky grass, and shows the foals how to deal with a man-eating plant. When Dax attacks the foals, they use the mushroom-like plants to distract the bug men and covering them in spores, as well as tricking a few of them into running into the sticky grass. Dax manages to put Lavera into a sleepy state, but luckily Mia and the others show up to rescue Kyara and the other foals. Kyara finishes the job by kicking Dax into a man-eating plant, which sends him flying. Mia apologizes to Kyara for letting her out of her sight. Kyara heals Lavera, before following the elves back to the crater. Gargona is pleased to have won the bet, and tells Dax that he can help clip her toenails as well once he's done with the list. Onchao returns from his day off, and goes to play with Kyara. Yuko hopes the next riddle will actually tell them where to find another heart shard. Mia has to return home, and tells Onchao and Kyara to behave while she's away. Mia returns to her own world, and goes to wash the berries, when she hears music and sees that Sarah decided to listen to the MP3 player Fabio gave her after all. Major Events * Mia meets Fabio, someone who used to be friends with Sara, and he gives her an MP3 to give to Sara. * Mia meets Esko and the unicorn kindergarten on arrival, and Esko and Mia go look for Onchao. * Onchao was watching Kyara, and then Kyara runs off on her own. * Dax and Gargona make a bet about who can capture Kyara. * Kyara runs off and finds the kindergarten and joins them. * Lavera saves Kyara from sticky grass and teaches the foals how to deal with the man-eating plants. * The unicorns use the spores of the mushrooms to distract the Hoppers and Dax and lead them to the sticky grass. * They send Dax into the man-eating plant. * The elves revive Lavera and rescued the foals. * Dax loses the bet with Gargona. * Sara decided to listen to the MP3 Fabio gave her after all. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "In a place that promises pleasure, foes aim to find the littlest treasure." * This is Season 3, Episode 6. * There are young unicorn foals in a kindergarden where teacher is Lavera - Lyria's sister. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 galleries Category:Episodes